


Little Things

by secretaerise



Series: Voli AU Series [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: "Lo beneran baru pacaran tiga minggu sama Byungchan?" tanya pria itu dengan raut wajah tidak percaya ketika Seungwoo selesai mengutarakan kekagumannya terhadap Byungchan."Iya, kenapa emang?""Lo udah kedengeran bucin banget soalnya."Seungwoo merenungi jawaban tersebut, tapi tidak berusah menampik."Emang nggak boleh?" tanyanya pelan pada Seungyoun yang tengah memantul-mantulkan bola di lantai gym."Nggak apa-apa sih, lucu aja dengernya. Ternyata orang bucin tuh kayak lo, ya."Lagi. Seungwoo tidak berusaha menampik.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Voli AU Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171958
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi pengin aja nulis sayang-sayangan Seungchan.....hehe btw kalau kalian ada usulan prompt buat drabbles yang bisa aku tambahin di series ini, boleh banget loh ngasih request lewat cc atau lewat komentar juga boleeeh hahahaha XD
> 
> Yah, pokoknya, selamat membaca!

Seungwoo tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya mencium Byungchan di petang beberapa pekan yang lalu.

Meskipun timnya kalah di _set_ ketiga, setidaknya ia pulang dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga karena ada tangan Byungchan dalam genggamannya sepanjang perjalanan. Perasaan kecewa dan sedih itu tetap ada, tapi Byungchan mampu menghiburnya dengan cara-cara ajaib yang membuatnya sadar bahwa kekalahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Byungchan meyakinkannya bahwa ia masih bisa mencoba dan memperbaiki kesalahan di pertandingan selanjutnya.

Walaupun tantangannya kini bertambah dalam sosok bernama _Lim Sejun_.

Anggota timnya yang satu itu masih saja menatap tidak suka ke arah Seungwoo setiap kali Byungchan datang dan menghampirinya. Padahal Byungchan masih bersikap baik dengan mengajak pria itu berbincang (yang membuat Seungwoo harus menarik napas dalam dan berpura-pura tidak melihat), tapi sepertinya dendam Sejun masih begitu membara meskipun dirinya dan Byungchan sudah resmi berpacaran selama tiga minggu.

Dari tiga minggu itu pula Seungwoo seakan-akan dibuka mata batinnya untuk melihat sisi Byungchan yang baru dari hubungan penuh afeksi mereka.

Seungwoo _baru tahu_ kalau Byungchan terlalu malu dan sering tertangkap ragu untuk memulai _skinship_ duluan. Rona di pipinya akan mengalahkan _blush on_ termerah teman sekelas mereka jika Seungwoo mulai menyentuhnya di depan umum. Lalu, kebiasaan baru Byungchan adalah memainkan rambutnya kala mereka sedang belajar atau mengerjakan tugas bersama di perpustakaan, tapi Seungwoo tak sengaja jatuh tertidur. Sentuhan ringan itu memang membangunkannya, tapi sekaligus membuatnya terlelap kembali karena diselimuti oleh rasa nyaman. Hal lainnya, Byungchan bisa berubah menjadi sangat galak kalau Seungwoo telat makan atau lebih memilih makan _yoghurt_ untuk mengisi kekosongan di perutnya.

"Kamu tuh makan yang bener, dong! Masa pemain voli pola makannya berantakan gini?!" omel Byungchan suatu hari sambil menyodorkan dua potong _sandwich_ besar ke tangannya.

Bohong kalau Seungwoo bilang ia tidak menikmati semua perhatian yang Byungchan berikan.

Sayangnya, berita di mana mereka berdua kini telah menjalin hubungan serius juga membuat Byungchan medapatkan atensi yang sama dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi di kampus. Awalnya tidak begitu kentara, tapi lama-lama orang yang datang ke latihan mereka (siapa saja boleh menonton) semakin banyak sampai membuat Seungwoo mengangkat alis.

Ia tahu beberapa anggota tim memang terkenal dan memiliki banyak fans di kampus (salah satunya Yohan, libero* mereka yang acap kali memamerkan kemampuannya di depan umum), tapi suatu hari Seungwoo menyadari bahwa orang-orang itu datang bukan untuk melihat latihan anggota tim voli seperti biasa, melainkan _orang lain_.

Orang lain alias _kekasihnya_.

Kekasihnya alias _Choi Byungchan_.

Byungchan hanya tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya sebagai bentuk ketidakpercayaan saat Seungwoo mengangkat topik tersebut.

Seungwoo masih ingat dengan sanggahan pria itu.

"Aneh banget, nggak mungkin lah? Ngapain juga mereka dateng buat ngeliat aku? Emang aku _siapa_?"

Satu hal lain yang baru dipelajari Seungwoo tentang Byungchan adalah pria itu _tidak sadar_ betapa _menarik_ nya dirinya di mata orang-orang.

Dengan mata bulat jernih yang dibingkai dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung tegas dan bibir penuh yang selalu merekah malu-malu sehingga memperlihatkan dua lesung manis yang mampu membuat siapa pun berhenti melangkah dan menengok dua kali, serta rambut halus segelap malam yang jatuh dengan alami setiap Byungchan menyibaknya ke belakang.

Tidak heran kalau Sejun saja sampai menyukai kekasihnya.

Tapi tidak hanya menarik secara fisik, bagi Seungwoo, Byungchan juga orang paling pengertian, peduli dan sabar yang pernah ia kenal.

Mungkin Byungchan tidak sempurna. Pria itu pun masih memiliki kekurangan sebagaimana dirinya serta miliran manusia di muka bumi. Tapi, jika dirinya diberi kebebasan oleh Tuhan untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya, Seungwoo tidak akan mau menukar Byungchan dengan siapa pun.

Seungwoo pernah secara tidak sadar menggumamkan hal ini di depan temannya, Seungyoun — sesama anggota tim voli yang tidak kalah handal dibanding dirinya. Dari semua anggota tim, mungkin Seungyoun lah yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Lo beneran baru pacaran tiga minggu sama Byungchan?" tanya pria itu dengan raut wajah tidak percaya ketika Seungwoo selesai mengutarakan kekagumannya terhadap Byungchan.

"Iya, kenapa emang?"

"Lo udah kedengeran bucin banget soalnya."

Seungwoo merenungi jawaban tersebut, tapi tidak berusah menampik.

"Emang nggak boleh?" tanyanya pelan pada Seungyoun yang tengah memantul-mantulkan bola di lantai _gym_.

Seungyoun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Nggak apa-apa sih, lucu aja dengernya. Ternyata orang bucin tuh kayak lo, ya."

 _Lagi_. Seungwoo tidak berusaha menampik.

Tapi dirinya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan bingung dan bergumam, "gue juga nggak paham kenapa jadi gini semenjak pacaran. Rasanya tuh kayak..." _udah_ _sayang banget sama dia_.

Seungyoun terkekeh mendengarnya, meskipun tidak berlangsung lama karena tawa pria itu langsung digantikan dengan panggilan posisinya di dalam tim.

"Eh, kapten... liat ke arah jam dua."

Seungwoo mendongak dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Seungyoun secara implisit.

Dan di sanalah, di arah jam dua, terlihat Byungchan duduk di kursi penonton untuk melihatnya latihan sore hari itu. Sebuah pemandangan yang biasa, namun yang membuat alis Seungwoo menyatu tidak suka adalah kekasihnya tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa perempuan.

"Siapa..." Seungwoo mengumpat di bawah napasnya, sampai Seungyoun menghentikan permainan bolanya dan menghampirinya.

"Mending lo samperin deh pacar lo itu. Tunjukin kalau Byungchan tuh beneran pacar lo," ucap sang pemain sambil menepuk bahunya. Ada makna sugestif di balik ucapan ringan tersebut.

"Emang ada yang ngeraguin?" tanyanya tajam.

"Ada yang bilang itu cuma kamuflase lo aja biar nggak dikejar sama cewek-cewek di kampus lagi. Tapi jadinya mereka juga ngincer Byungchan."

 _Baiklah_. Sekarang Seungwoo benar-benar merasa jengkel.

Sebelum dirinya berubah pikiran, Seungwoo langsung berjalan menghampiri Byungchan. Samar-samar, dirinya mendengar Seungyoun bersiul pelan di belakangnya.

Ia tahu dirinya sudah termakan _umpan_.

"Oh, Seungwoo!" Byungchan langsung menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi Seungwoo tetap diam dan berjalan dengan tenang sampai membelah kerumunan tersebut.

"Ada ap—"

Seungwoo tidak membiarkan Byungchan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Seungwoo menarik Byungchan sampai berdiri — cukup kencang, tapi tidak sampai menyakiti pria tersebut. Ada sekelebat keterkejutan di mata kekasihnya sebelum Seungwoo memejamkan matanya sendiri dan mendiamkan Byungchan dengan bibirnya.

Refleks, Byungchan agak menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Mungkin karena terkejut. Tapi Seungwoo terus mencengkeram lengan pria itu, selagi melembutkan ciumannya untuk memberikan Byungchan waktu memproses.

 _Kalau Byungchan masih menolaknya, ia akan segera melepaskan_. Begitu tekad Seungwoo dalam hati.

Ia mendengar para perempuan di sekitar mereka terkesiap kaget. Namun telinganya langsung menghalau segala suara itu dan memfokuskan atensinya pada Byungchan. Perlahan, meskipun dengan keraguan yang masih terdeteksi, Byungchan mulai membalas ciumannya.

Diam-diam Seungwoo tersenyum puas dan bergerak untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Kali ini tidak hanya suara terkesiap orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang Seungwoo dengar, melainkan suara tercekat Byungchan saat bibirnya disapu oleh lidahnya agar mau membuka dan memberinya izin untuk _masuk_.

Seungwoo mengendurkan cengkeramannya karena ia yakin Byungchan _tidak akan_ mendorongnya.

Sama seperti waktu itu.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa begitu panjang, Seungwoo membuka matanya perlahan dan memberi satu kecupan terakhir sebelum melepaskan pagutan mereka. Sesuai dugaannya, pipi Byungchan sudah mengeluarkan semburat yang begitu terang sampai ia khawatir pria itu akan pingsan.

Seungwoo melirik ke sekitar mereka dan menyadari bahwa para perempuan tadi ternyata sudah pergi. Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di sisi lapangan.

Byungchan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun mata jernih pria itu menatap Seungwoo seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf..." ucap Seungwoo pelan, tiba-tiba merasa khawatir aksi _cemburu_ nya barusan sudah melewati batas. "Aku tau kamu nggak suka kalau aku begitu di depan umum, tapi—"

"Bukannya nggak suka," Byungchan memotong cepat. "Cuma belum... terbiasa aja." Dan rona itu terlihat lagi sampai Seungwoo merasa gemas sendiri.

"Berarti cuma perlu bikin kamu terbiasa aja, kan?" tanya Seungwoo dengan nada usil.

Byungchan mendorongnya pelan sembari menggerutu.

"Ya tapi nggak keseringan juga! Emang kamu nggak malu apa?"

"Ngapain malu? Aku justru mau nunjukin ke semua orang kalau kamu pacar aku sekarang."

Byungchan mendengus. "Kayaknya sekarang satu kampus juga udah pada tau, deh."

"Iya, tapi sekarang malah gantian kamu yang dikejar-kejar sama mereka. Ke mana aja coba mereka selama ini? Eh, tunggu, kalau dari dulu mereka udah sadar, nanti yang suka sama kamu bukan Sejun doang. Nggak jadi, deh. Baguslah mereka baru sadar sekarang."

"Ngomong apa, sih..." Byungchan hanya menggumam dengan ekspresi malu yang masih menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya cepat atau lambat ia harus membuat sadar kekasihnya kenapa atensi orang-orang justru kini berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kamu mau nungguin aku sampe selesai latihan? Habis ini jalan, yuk," ajak Seungwoo seraya meraih tangan Byungchan dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Boleh, mau ke mana?"

Tapi Seungwoo tidak ingin terburu-buru karena ia tahu mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu di dunia.

"Ke mana aja deh asal sama kamu."

"Heh, cheesy banget, Han Seungwoo."

Dan Seungwoo merasa _bahagia_ karena semua bermula dari pertemanannya dengan Byungchan.

**Catatan:**

***Libero: pemain bertahan dalam voli yang bertugas untuk menerima ataupun menahan serangan lawan.**


End file.
